Tokyo
Tokyo, Japan is the main setting of ''AI: The Somnium Files'''' and the Lemniscate YouTube series. It is based on the real life Tokyo Metropolis, set in modern times but with certain technological advances in some areas. In 2013, a string of murders occurred in the city known as the Cyclops Serial Killings. Lasting from May until September, the culprit was ultimately never found, yet the murders spontaneously stopped. In 2019, the net idol A-set began her career as an idol working at Lemniscate. By November of that year, a similar set of murders to the Cyclops Serial Killings began occurring in the city, investigated by members of the A.B.I.S. team. History TBA Locations Central Tokyo is made up of 23 Wards (referred to as Districts in [[AI: The Somnium Files|''AI: The Somnium Files]]), and each Ward has its own set of Districts and have their own small government facility for council. As displayed on the Tokyo map at Boss's Office, all 23 Wards are present in AI, but only some are directly mentioned in-game. The districts are: # Adachi District # Arakawa District # Bunkyo District # Chiyoda District #* Akihabara District #** Sunfish Pocket #** Juro's #** Undescript doujin store #** Unnamed PC Café #* Kasumigaseki District #** Police Headquarters #*** Boss's Office #*** Psync Room/Control Room #*** Interrogation Room # Chuo District # Edogawa District # Itabashi District # Katsushika District # Kita District # Koto District #* Ariake District #** 3-Chome Ariake #*** Tokyo Big Sight #** 4-Chome Ariake: Harbor Warehouse District #*** Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse #* Toyosu District #** Date Residence # Meguro District #* Meguro District #** Sagan Residence #* Nakameguro District #** The Tiefblau Cabaret Club #* Unspecified district #** Nadami Residence #** Okiura ResidenceIn the chapter Day 3: Sunday –gyoukAI–, Hitomi Sagan explains that the Okiura family moved to her school district so that Mizuki Okiura could attend the school Hitomi teaches at. Shoko Nadami is confirmed to live in the Meguro District as well, but Mizuki's legal guardian is Renju Okiura, meaning his place of residence is also in the Meguro District, so that the school system can recognize Mizuki as eligible for Hitomi's school, despite actually living in the Koto District with Kaname Date. # Minato District #* Azabu District #** Sejima Residence #* Kaigan District #** Kumakura Office #* Konan District #** Ikume Shrine #* Kitaaoyama or Minamiaoyama Districts #** Lemniscate Entertainment OfficesIt's unclear whether the Lemniscate Entertainment Offices is located in the Shibuya District or the Minato District, as the location borders both districts. The most likely scenario is that it's in the Kitaaoyama/Minamiaoyama, which are partially commercial districts, as the closest area in the Shibuya Distirct, 3-Chome and 4-Chome Jingumae, is more residential without many tall buildings. #* Toranomon District #** Central Hospital #* Capital City Highway # Nakano District # Nerima District # Ota and Shinagawa Districts #* Kabasaki District #** Bloom Park #** Kabasaki Chemical Plant #* Higashishinagawa District #** Matsushita Diner # Setagaya District # Shibuya District # Shinjuku District #* Golden Yokocho #** Snack Marble #** Queen Phantom #** Other locales #* Kabukicho #** Various clubs #* Unspecified District #** Dora Dora Mahjong Parlor # Suginami District # Sumida District # Taito District # Toshima District Along with the 23 Wards that make up Central Tokyo, there is also Western Tokyo, made up of several other cities and towns. While there are 26 cities in Western Tokyo, only one of them is ever mentioned in the story, as there are no maps to indicate any locations: * Fuchu City ** Fuchu Prison ** Koshu Highway *** FamiSto Store in Fuchu *** 8-12 Store in Fuchu * Akiruno City ** Akikawa Valley Residents The following is a list of people who live or have lived in Tokyo at some point in the history of this world. * Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department ** Advanced Brain Investigation Squad *** Kaname Date (formerly Hayato Yagyu) *** AI-Ball *** Shizue "Boss" Kuranushi *** Futa "Pewter" Amanoma *** Five unnamed Psyncers *** Mario ** Other departments *** Araya Kagami *** Akasaka *** Female Recruit *** Cleaning lady * Sagan Family ** Iris "A-set" Sagan ** Hitomi Sagan * Matsushita Family ** Ota "Mato" Matsushita ** Mayumi Matsushita ** Takero Matsushita * Okiura Family ** Mizuki Okiura ** Renju Okiura ** Renju's father ** Shoko Nadami (divorced) * Sejima Family/Group ** So Sejima ** So Sejima's wife ** Saito Sejima (formerly) ** Sejima Family's bodyguards ** Sejima Family's housekeeper ** So's secretary ** So's Kappa ** So's merman * Kumakura Family ** Rohan Kumakura (formerly) ** Moma "The War Horse" Kumakura ** Dokuta Yogano ** Chinpei Wagai ** X ** Unnamed Street Boss ** Unnamed Innitiate * Employees at Lemniscate ** Ritsuko Enshu ** Dark Zone Kalimas ** Runedoyer ** Magnuspiel ** Payasi Samba ** Shinsenchatran ** Quintenrapkone ** Yankichi Cinema ** LUE 42 ** Unnamed Boy Band (in Spring 2020) * Employees at Central Hospital ** Hanayo Nasu ** PA Announcer ** Various nurses, doctors, and surgeons * Employees at Sunfish Pocket ** Amame Doi ** Eleven unnamed Sunfish Pocket mermaids ** Unnamed Chef ** Unnamed Line Cook * Employees at Marble ** Osamu "Mama" Oishi * Staff at Spike Chunsoft ** Kotaro Uchikoshi ** Yūsuke Kozaki ** Akira Okada ** Yasuhiro Iizuka ** Keisuke Itō ** Nao Shiraki * Others ** Reika ** Takushi Ibarado ** Unnamed assault suspect ** Mizuki's bullies ** Chinpei Wagai's brother (presumably) ** Ma ** Original Cyclops Serial Killing Victims ** Ikume Shrine's priest ** Radio show host Trivia * The Ota and Shinagawa Districts are never mentioned by name in ''AI: The Somnium Files'', instead always referring to the island that both districts share as the Kabasaki District. Despite this, the names "Ota District" and "Shinagawa District" appear in Japanese in the map found in Boss's Office. This odd omission is most likely due to the name of the Ota District, which is pronounced the same (but written differently) as the name Ota Matsushita. ** The Shinagawa District in particular contains the Matsushita Diner, Bloom Park, and the Kabasaki Chemical Plant as locations based on matching with real-world geography, while the Ota District is mostly unused in-game. References Category:Locations